


Happy Father day's English version

by Lovemalec



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M, toby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemalec/pseuds/Lovemalec
Summary: Callen celebrates Father's Day with a big surprise.





	Happy Father day's English version

**Author's Note:**

> it's a translation of my fic in French version. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't be embarrassed to love, comment or bookmark. One thing I ask is to be respectful to the author. We take our time to write and do our best so that you can read it and enjoy it, but being disrespectful of someone else's work is that you don't deserve the chance to read. Making a constructive comment is always better than ruining someone's work.

 

 

* * *

This morning, G. Callen Deeks was awakened by a small body jumping on the bed. He opens his eyes to see a child's face staring at him with a smile.

 

With a movement of his arms, he tilts the child so that he finds himself above him and tickles him, under the child's laughter.

 

-Stop it, Dad, its tickle, laughs this one while squirming in his father's arms.

 

-What's the magic word," Callen said as he continued.

 

-Please, please, Dad, please," said the child laughing.

 

-Oh well okay, little monster, but what are you doing up at this hour, says Callen looking at the time on the nightstand.

 

-It's your birthday, it's your birthday, shouts the little monster with a thousand watts smile.

 

-Toby, you know we already celebrated my birthday a month ago with Dad and our friends," says Callen.

 

-No, it's every daddy's birthday, Daddy tells me," says little Toby.

 

Callen looks at his son stunned and confused, because his husband has been missing for 4 months.

 

-How did Daddy tell you, Dad hasn't been home for a few months Toby," Callen replied as he sat up in bed.

 

Toby shakes his head for any answer before jumping out of bed and running into the hallway.

 

-Toby do not run, says Callen by reflex, even if it was always the role of his husband, Marty Deeks Callen.

 

He misses his husband, their family moments, the holidays with the whole team, Kensi misses his partner, nothing is the same since his disappearance. His husband is no longer there to succeed in relaxing the atmosphere by making jokes in case of hard times, not even to comfort him in these powerful arms, nor even to help him the night their little Toby joins them during the night after a nightmare. What he probably misses most is the moment they arrive home, putting their worries away from them, taking care of their son and finally snuggling up on the couch to watch movies or shows before ending up in bed, making love as wild as it is sweet.

 

Callen finally got up from bed and went into the hallway too, following his son's laughter. He stepped into the living room before he froze.

 

There his husband, his husband is in the living room playing with their son. He looks at the scene and unintentionally a smile appears on his face. After months of worry, he can finally see his husband safe and sound. Despite some bruises on his face and the thinness on his body, he looked healthy.

 

Without wasting a moment, he rushed to his husband, grabbed him in his arms.

 

-Thank you, whispered Callen before putting his face in a cut and kissing him with all the love he feels for him.

 

-I told you I'd always come back. Despite everything that can happen, Deeks whispers as he kisses him on the lips once again.

 

-Happy Daddy's Day, shouts Toby laughing.


End file.
